Noelle
by Welshwitch
Summary: Rick and DeeDee have their first chils at Christmas


Noelle  
  
  
  
It's Christmas eve, Rick and DeeDee are driving up to a hotel in the mountains to join their families for Christmas. They've been married for a year now and DeeDee is expecting to have a baby around the New Year. There's a lot of snow on the road, so the journey is taking long.  
  
"It sure is beautiful with all the snow out there," DeeDee says as she's looking out the window. "It sure does, There's nothing better than a white Christmas," Rick replies. "Why are you slowing down?" "I'm not, I think the car is breaking down on us." "I told you so many times to get rid of this green piece of junk and get a real car." "Oh come on, at least this car has got character." "Yeah and that's why it's breaking down in the middle of nowhere." "It's probably nothing, I'll fix it and we'll be on the road in no time." Hunter said as he popped the hood and got out of the car to take a look, "You slide over and start it when I tell you to." "Try it," nothing, " Try again," still nothing. "Rick I think we should call the hotel so they can pick us up," "No I'll have it fixed in no time, try again," nothing. "Oh" he heard coming out of the car, "What DeeDee, did it do something?" "Rick, I think my water just broke." she said calmly. "What!!! The baby isn't supposed to come until two weeks from now." "Well it's not, it's coming now. So do me a favor and make the call." He closed the hood and returned to her, took his cell phone out of his pocket and wanted to dial the number, "Shoot, flat battery." "Nice one Hunter, what about the radio." "It broke down yesterday," "So you are saying we are stuck here?" he opened the car door and kneeled next to her, "They'll come looking for us DeeDee, don't worry." She was about to say something when a contraction hit, she grabbed Hunter's hand and held on tight. " I think It's better when you lie down in the back honey," he said to her. "Good idea," Hunter got some stuff out of the trunk and made her a comfortable bed in the back. "What if they don't get here in time Rick?" "I know how to deliver a baby, I did it once before remember?" "Yeah I remember, little Hunter. We gave.oh," another contraction, "They are getting stronger already," she sighed.  
  
Half an hour later, still no rescue party and DeeDee's contractions getting stronger and stronger. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Hunter." she said to him with a pain stricken face. "Just follow your instinct DeeDee, It will be ok," he replied. "Why is this always happening to me," she groaned, "What is?" "Being stuck in the middle of nowhere and having my baby in a car." Hunter sighed and with a grin on his face he replied, "Fate DeeDee, just fate." "Hunter, I think I need to push now," she grabbed his hands again. The sound of a baby crying filled the silent mountain air.  
  
"It's a beautiful baby girl DeeDee," Hunter said as he wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to an exhausted DeeDee. "Thank you honey," he said to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're welcome," she said with a smile. Five minutes later DeeDee was fast asleep in the back, Hunter was sitting in the front holding his daughter. "Welcome to the world little one," he said to her "You look just as beautiful as your mom." Then he could hear sirens approaching, at the hotel the families got worried and called a rescue team. "Are you alright Sir?" the paramedic asked Hunter, "I couldn't be better," he replied.  
  
The three of them were taken to the nearest hospital and checked over. Later that evening Hunter was sitting on DeeDee's bed, she was holding their daughter. "You know," she said to him "We haven't even given her a name yet." "You are right, but I have been thinking about it," she gave him one of her looks. "Well?" "Well she was born on Christmas day, so what do you think about Noelle," he said. "Noelle Hunter, I like that," she said "She is beautiful." "Just like you, " Hunter said to DeeDee with a smile and stroked her face. She turned her head and placed a quick kiss on his hand. "You two get some rest and I'll see in the morning," he said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Say bye to daddy, Noelle." she said. Hunter turned around with a big grin on his face, "I love you, DeeDee." "I love you too, see you in the morning." 


End file.
